


Comfort

by chezamanda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Washing, Post-Movie(s), Service, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako has a rough day, Raleigh takes it upon himself to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2013 Round 6 [[service](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/tag/service)].
> 
> Well I had to write *something* with this pairing. 
> 
> Just playing with Del Toro's characters and making them do naughty things to each other. I'm not making a damn cent off this or I would probably have put a dent in those student loans already.

Something that Mako had never imagined was becoming a media darling who brought onto countless morning talk shows, press conferences, and other various and sundry interviews in the aftermath of Pitfall. Frankly, she hadn’t put much thought into what would have happened after the mission because she hadn’t expected to survive regardless of whether or not they finished what they had set out to do. In some ways, the seemingly endless “to do” list of guest spots was a good thing; they kept her and Raleigh on their toes, always on the go with little down time. However, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a dark room and lick her wounds, and she was sure Raleigh felt the same way. Constantly having to recall the mission and her past was like picking at a sore, never allowing the chance to heal. It hurt. 

She was glad to have Raleigh as a constant presence at her side. When the cameras and microphones were gone, they could wrap themselves around each other and enjoy the silence. She always found comfort in the warmth of his skin and deep rumble of his voice; and right now, she longed to feel his arms holding her close to him. The interviews had been back to back that day, and Raleigh was still at the temporary apartment where the PPDC had placed them. Having rarely spent any time apart since the helicopters plucked them out of the Pacific, Mako felt Raleigh’s absence like a dull ache.

It was nearly midnight when she stepped inside the darkened apartment. She left her shoes beside his boots at the door and padded quietly towards the bedroom. Raleigh was sitting up in bed with a tablet reader leaning against his bent knees. He looked up as she entered the room, and the smile that he greeted her with made warmth spread through her body. She didn’t bother changing clothes, instead opting to flop face-first into bed beside him with a relieved grunt.

Raleigh kissed the back of Mako’s head before shifting off of the mattress. She heard him walk into the bathroom and start running water in the tub. If she had any more energy left in her body, she might have raised her head to try to see what he was doing in there. Closing her eyes and enjoying the wonderfully soft mattress was a much better idea.

“Mako. Hey, Mako.”

Mako started at the sound of Raleigh’s soft voice. Turning over, she saw him smiling down at her as he reached down to brush the hair from her face. He had removed the t-shirt that he had been wearing. She noticed that the water had gone silent in the other room and wondered how long she had been asleep. He took time removing each article of clothing until she was completely bare, and then he scooped her up into his arms to take her to the bathroom. While she could have easily stood and walked the short distance herself, Mako didn’t mind being pressed up against his strong body.

The water was perfectly heated and smelled of the almond oil she kept on a shelf beside the tub, instantly starting to soothe her tired, aching muscles. She leaned back against the wall of the tub with a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Though she couldn’t see him, she still felt Raleigh’s presence at her side.

Moments later, she felt his hand pressing against her back. “Let me do your hair,” he said.

Sitting up, Mako let his hands guide her head back so that he could wet her hair with the detachable shower head. The water was slightly cooler than what was in the tub, and that contrast brought out goosebumps all over her skin. Raleigh turned off the water and reached for the bottle of shampoo near her head. The cap clicked as he opened it and then poured it into the palm of his hand. As soon as his fingers began working her scalp, Mako found it impossible to keep from moaning out loud. His thumbs dug into the knots at the base of her skull, working them loose until she could barely hold up her head.

Gingerly, Raleigh tilted her head back again so that he could rinse the shampoo clean. She closed her eyes as the suds sluiced down her body. He repeated the action with her conditioner, allowing it to sit for a few minutes while he rubbed her shoulders. She sighed at the press of his skilled hands as they released the tension from her muscles. Her body felt as though it were melting beneath his touch. It was incredible.

After Raleigh rinsed her hair again, he helped Mako out of the tub and let her lean against his shoulder as he dried her off. She smiled down at him, catching his gaze when he looked up, and that heat that had been slowly building deep inside of her was suddenly crackling through her veins. Her hand looked small against his broad, well-muscled shoulders, and she could feel them moving beneath his skin as he wiped away the last droplet of water. He was so strong and solid beneath her touch that it made her thoughts turn quickly to dust every time she saw him without a shirt. She loved how they felt against her hand - a strange, wonderful contrast of hard and soft that she could never quite get used to no matter how many times she experienced it.

Raleigh dressed her in the soft terrycloth robe that she kept on the back of the bathroom door before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back to bed. It was endearing the way that he carefully set her down on the mattress before he curled up at her side, his head propped up on his hand. She reached up, feeling the rough stubble rasp against her palm.

“Are you going to carry me everywhere now?” she asked with a grin.

He turned his head to press a kiss to her palm. “If you want.”

Mako paused to consider the offer. Her thumb stroked his rough cheek. “No, but there’s something else you could do,” she said, looking down her body long enough for him to catch on to her meaning.

Raleigh’s eyebrows jumped up toward his hairline. “I can definitely do that.”

Trailing his fingers along the edge of the robe, he brought his hand down to untie the knot at her waist and parted the fabric. Sheer want pooled deep within her, her hands itching to urge him down between her legs, but she resisted and balled her fists up in the comforter. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers as his fingers traced delicate patterns across her abdomen, and she sucked in a breath. Raleigh’s mouth followed the path of his hand, leaving Mako shivering in its wake.

His breath was hot against her mound and triggered a surge of wetness between her thighs. The moment his tongue slipped between her folds, her back arched up off the mattress. Pure electricity coursed through her veins, traveling up from where his mouth touched her body. Panting after only a few swipes of his tongue, she reached down to grab a fistful of his blond hair, ensuring that he wouldn’t move his head away until she was satisfied. She loved how intimately he knew her body and supposed some of that was thanks to the mental connection they shared in the Drift. He was also a quick learner, especially when it came to getting her off.

Desire coiled deep inside of her as he worked her with his mouth. Raleigh was very enthusiastic about going down on Mako, a fact that she had learned shortly after they had started sleeping together. Humming his pleasure, he made the most delicious, wet sounds as he attempted to devour her whole. His tongue slipped inside of her cunt, and she thought that she was going to burst at the seams. Holding him firmly against her, she rode his mouth with desperate rolls of her hips. His moans vibrated up through her body as she used him. Each breath wheezed out of her chest as the tension in her body built toward its breaking point.

Two callused fingers slipped into her cunt and she cried out, her head falling back against the mattress. It was too much; every inch of her body vibrated, singing with pure ecstasy as Raleigh caressed her. She felt herself being pulled towards the precipice and was completely helpless to stop it, even if she wanted to. He curled his fingers against that spot deep inside of her, and it was all over. Her voice was choked off when the first intense wave of her orgasm struck her. Her body trembled beneath the onslaught, the only thing grounding her was that hand buried in Raleigh’s hair.

Mako blinked, and there was Raleigh’s smiling face above her. Her breathing was still erratic, but she managed to lift her hand to touch his face. He turned and pressed a kiss into her palm, repeating the action from earlier. Everything was warm, her world an inviting haze that made her feel weightless and happy, not a care in the world. They were the only two people as far as she was concerned in that moment.

“Wow,” she said, still dazed. 

His smile turned into a grin. “Glad to be of service.”


End file.
